


A Little Longer

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yusuf was left for dead. But Nicolo’s fate was far worse.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Other(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 177
Collections: Anonymous





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for TOG kink meme: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=2000888#cmt2000888
> 
> Yusuf and Nicolo are caught by marauders, they agree who ever gets killed to pretend to stay dead to exact rescue later.
> 
> Except after Yusuf is killed, the marauders throw him over a ravine or bury him in a shallow grave and after reviving, Yusuf struggles to get back to Nicolo. 
> 
> The marauders decide they want to keep Nicolo as a fuck toy. They move camp. Yusuf frantically tracks them down while the marauders take turns having their fun with Nicolo. They think they struck gold because Nicolo seems to be able to survive the abuse better than their past playthings.

They threw Yusuf’s body down the ravine. They nearly beheaded him, but their dull blades hit the spine and could not cut through. Then, in front of Nicolo, they threw Yusuf down the ravine. Like he was nothing. 

Nicolo killed one man with his own blade like he was nothing, too.

They beheaded Yusuf as a last resort. They had beaten him, another tried to rape him and when he killed the would be attacker, they cut off his head and threw him away.

No. Nicolo calmed himself. This was what they planned for. Whoever was left dead would retrieve their weapons from their camp after reviving. The other was to keep the survivors from the recent raid safe until help returns. 

But they almost cut off Yusuf’s head. They threw Yusuf down a ravine. How was he to climb out after he revive? Can they revive with such a wound?

A woman screamed, sobbing as one of the remaining nine attackers dragged her by the hair to the center of the camp. 

The woman didn’t beg for mercy, her eyes was wild with fear. She knows what fate she would have. The men left her sister and mother ravaged and broken in the last raid. It was how Nicolo and Yusuf knew where the men were heading. One survived long enough to speak. Not long enough to heal. There was too much damage. 

Nicolo’s chest heaved as he weighed his options. He has no weapons. He was outnumbered. He was alon—

No. He has Yusuf. Yusuf was coming. 

‘Please.’ Nicolo rasped out loud in what little Greek he knew. ‘Spare her. ‘

When Nicolo was sure he has all the men’s greedy attention, he added in an emotionless voice. 

‘Take me.’

The first one didn’t wait for Nicolo to strip completely. As Nicolo slowly stepped out of his trousers to show he was clean of disease, the first lumbered up from behind. He slammed a fist over Nicolo’s kidneys, sending him to the dirt on his hands and knees, his trousers tangled around his ankles. 

Before Nicolo could catch his breath, a thick dry cock pressed against his hole. Before Nicolo could brace for what was going to happen, the cock inched in, filling and stretching him wrong as it clawed into his ass. 

Nicolo had told himself not to react to them. Yusuf was coming.

But there, on his hands and knees, his legs unable to widen enough to make a cock that wasn’t Yusuf’s fit, he cried out. 

The men laughed as they stood around in a circle, cheering ‘Good, Hel! That was your brother it killed. Loosen that hole up for the rest of us!’

Hel didn’t answer. He kept his massive paws gripped in Nicolo’s ass cheeks as he could continue ramming into Nicolo to lay first claim. 

Nicolo bit his lower lip, refusing to make a sound again. The pain spread from his hole to his legs. Each time he tried to catch his breath, Hel’s cock cut deeper and harder into Nicolo. 

Hel grunted as he came. It felt like an endless punch into Nicolo’s channel.

‘Ah, ah,’ Nicolo panted, unable to catch his breath as his ass was filled with Hel’s thick cum. There was a growing swelling at the base of his spine. He swallowed hard as Hel continued to empty his seed into Nicolo. Nicolo gasped, his lower belly cramping. His knees shook.

Nicolo’s head hung low as he gulped for breath. His stomach and his bowels cramped painfully. 

‘Didn’t think you last Hel’s cock, many couldn’t.’

‘This one’s has cock before!’

A few jeered. A few began pulling out their dicks, pumping them roughly around him, impatient for a turn.

Someone patted Nicolo’s head as Hel’s arm went around like a hug and gripped Nicolo’s dick. He started thrusting into Nicolo’s ass again. His entry was easier with the cum dripping out of Nicolo.

Hel started plowing harder into him, spurred by the cheers and hoots around him. He yanked Nicolo’s cock in pace. 

‘Ah no I don’t-‘ Nicolo cursed as he felt himself getting hard against his wishes. ‘No! Stop!’

The survivors were behind the men. They stared with huge scared eyes, speechless as the next man squatted in front of Nicolo and demanded his mouth. 

The cock smelled of fresh piss and dried sweat. Nicolo couldn’t move his head away. Hel dug hard into his cheeks, spreading him wider, too wide. It felt like he was being split open. Something was bleeding now and trailing down the back of his thighs with the cum that kept gushing out of his hole.

‘I’ll bite it off,’ Nicolo snarled and the cock vanished from his sight. His relief was short lived. Hel kept slamming into him. His knees were going numb. His cock was getting heavy in Hel’s grip. He didn’t want to cum.

‘Yu...Yus,’ Nicolo couldn’t stop from moaning.

‘Aw,’ someone mocked. ‘He ain’t coming.’ 

‘But you are,’ Hel grunted, going faster, his angle changing. Nicolo’s cock leapt in Hel’s fist as Hel’s dick lanced across his prostate repeatedly.

‘No! No! Stop!’

Hel’s cock pounded in a flurry of strokes that left Nicolo gasping for breath. His body convulsed as his prostate kept getting pounded. Then, Hel gave Nicolo’s dick a vicious twist and a yank up. 

Nicolo cummed, splurting bloody clumps of seed as Hel’s hand wouldn’t let go. Hel kept fucking into Nicolo, forcing him to helplessly thrust into Hel’s fist. Nicolo’s insides felt pushed around, ballooning as more thick cream shot painfully inside. 

‘No,’ Nicolo gritted out. He tried to twist away from Hel’s hand. He pulled an elbow back but missed Hel. 

‘Get off me,’ Nicolo growled.

‘Mab,” Hel snapped as he yanked Nicolo back into his cock.

Nicolo choked as hot piss flooded his ass. His bowels felt like they were going to burst.

Suddenly, the smelly cock was back. It rammed into his gaping mouth, too fast that all Nicolo could do was gurgle as the force broke loose a tooth. The cock’s precum washed the broken tooth down Nicolo’s throat. 

Trapped between the two, surrounded by the others, Nicolo barely caught movement at the corner of a tearing eye. One of the survivors has gotten loose and was untying the others. 

Nicolo groaned as loud as he could to keep the men’s attention on him. He pretended to struggle more, ass clenching around Hel, his throat squeezing as if to spit out the cock. 

The men stepped closer, engrossed at Nicolo flopping helplessly between two cocks. Their own dicks were forgotten in their hands. 

‘Enjoying this, are you?’ Hel groaned his approval when Nicolo clenched around him to keep him from looking up. 

Hel grunted as he fucked harder into Nicolo’s ass. Mab grabbed Nicolo by the ears, his cock darting deeper to meet Hel’s thrusts. 

Suddenly hands grabbed Nicolo’s ankles and they spread Nicolo wider for Hel. Another tore off his trousers tangled around his feet muttering Nicolo won’t be needing those anymore. 

The survivors crept away without a backward glance save one, who gave Nicolo’s direction a pitying look. He made a sign of the cross on his chest and then fled. 

‘It’s still tight somehow,’ Hel grunted as he started to slow. ‘Who else wants to join in?’

‘No,’ Nicolo groaned, cringing when he heard himself.

Nicolo was manhandled to hang over Hel’s cock, his ankles held up above his head so he couldn’t kick. It left his ass hanging down and his head at a strange angle. Nicolo choked on the long cock stuttering and thrusting deeper into his throat out of rhythm. He was left to bounce erratically on Hel’s cock, his legs jerking wildly despite the grip on his ankles. A new pace was set by the cock in his mouth. 

‘Someone,’ another bade. ‘Who’s dick is bigger? Get him wet and loose already. We want to have fun with him and the others later.’

Nicolo groaned as Hel’s cock continue to fuck up into him. The cock in Nicolo’s mouth slipped out and cum all over his face and throat. Hands abruptly released his ankles and he dropped, his weight driving Hel’s cock in deeper.

Nicolo bit his lower lip from crying out. His ass felt too full, cramping like he needed to defecate. He sagged into Hel, unable to stay sitting up. He bucked, his head rolling, his body jolting up and down on Hel’s cock. 

‘Oh ho,’ one hooted. ‘Wanted more cock than what yer have, Hel! Ges, get over here.’

Nicolo moaned, distressed, no longer trying to distract the others as the thickest cock he saw came closer to squat down in front of him. A man with a coarse beard and a broken nose smirked at Nicolo. 

‘Let me loosen your hole and we’ll all have fun later, ok?’

Nicolo tried to slam his head forward and break Ges’s nose again but Hel abruptly squeezed his arm around Nicolo’s middle.

‘Feel my dick fucking into it,’ Hel grunted as he continued. ‘Still tight somehow. Hurry up, Ges.’

Ges cupped his cock and started pumping it. It was almost as long and thick as Yusuf’s. Yusuf was careful with Nicolo. He took a lot of preparation before he was able to thrust shallowly into Nicolo 

They didn’t prepare him. 

Nicolo bucked against Ges’s meaty shoulder as the cock’s blunt head wormed in along with Hel’s. He cursed them, his body thrashing as the stretch in his ass made his hole burn with agony. He could feel his abused hole struggling to heal under the onslaughts.

Ges cooed in a mockery of comfort as he ground hard up into Nicolo’s ass. His cock inched in slowly. It got stuck half way.

‘Hel, are you even loosening it?’ Ges grumbled. ‘It’s trying to squeeze my dick off.’

‘Do you see what I’ve been doing all this time?’ Hel snapped. 

‘Stop stop no it won’t fit,’ Nicolo groaned. Yusuf is coming, Nicolo chanted in his mind.

Ges tsked as he patted Nicolo’s jaw. 

‘We’ll make it fit.’

The thrust up into Nicolo’s body, the hands on his shoulders to push him down; the explosion of pain and fire ripped the thoughts from Nicolo’s head

He howled, his body thrashing wildly to get away. 

He swallowed his cries after the men discovered their other playthings escaped. They took out their frustrations on Nicolo’s body, yanking each cry with a hard thrust from each their cocks. 

Done, they tore off the rest of Nicolo’s clothing and bound him in rope and straps. They could take turns fucking him on top of their saddles while they rode to the next village. 

They were angry, but intrigued Nicolo could stay tight. They will make do with their only plaything left. 

‘You’re a sweeter ride than my horse.’

Nicolo groaned as a cock breached him. His upper body fell forward over the horse’s neck. His legs were tied to the stirrups so he wouldn’t fall off. His arms were yanked too far back to flop against his ass as they rode. Sometimes they grabbed his wrists and use his arms like reins. His own cock was crushed between his stomach and the hard saddle

Nicolo panted as the horse between his legs began to gallop, banging into his unprotected cock and balls. His hole spasm, trying to clench against the latest cock cutting into him.

‘Hel,’ someone called, trotting up to where Nicolo was slumped over, his ass jerking up under the thrusts by the rider.

‘Yeah?’ Hel grunted. He didn’t stop; Nicolo hiccuped as the pressure build in his ass.

‘Race your horse. Winner gets to keep his dick in its ass tonight.’

Hel chuckled by Nicolo’s ear. He pushed Nicolo further facedown, tipping his ass up. Nicolo moaned weakly as the obscene angle made his body burn with the shame.

‘Race you to that hill.’ Hel wheezes. ‘Ride will give the bitch a fast bounce. Maybe it’ll finally loosen it up.’

Nicolo’s ears buzzed with the laughter around him.

Nicolo didn’t see who won. He passed out after the ride shifted Hel’s cock wrong.

Hel kept his engorged cock inside Nicolo all night. Nicolo shivered, cold and naked. He was also weak with hunger. They tried to feed him while he was rigid with pain riding their laps. He bit the finger trying to push raw meat into his cum stained mouth. 

They stopped feeding him food after Frinks lost a finger. Instead, Frinks fed Nicolo his long, thin cock instead.

‘I’m going to fuck you awake,’ Hel mumbled as he finished pushing his dry cock into Nicolo. He grunted, pushing past the swollen rectum. ‘Keep my dick warm. Get used to sleeping and waking stuffed.’

Nicolo refused to answer. He watched the others settled into their bedrolls. He said nothing as Frinks whined about his lost finger, swearing he’ll join Hel in the morning to ‘wake up’ Nicolo. Frinks tied his stump with a dirty rag. Hopefully he’ll die of septic soon.

Hel’s cock caught on a sore part in Nicolo’s rectum. Nicolo knew he’ll heal and tighten up by morning. And they’ll try to loosen him up again.

Nicolo swallowed hard and tried to conserve his energy. 

Yusuf was coming, Nicolo thought as he drifted off between sleep and unconsciousness.

Sure enough, Frinks was dead before the men reached the next village. Nicolo wished it meant eight bandits did less damage. It didn’t. And it still hurt when eight men took their turns. 

Nicolo endured, biting his lip from screaming as they again tried to add a third into him.

A bit longer, Nicolo thought as Gath and Mab claimed him for the night.

It’ll only hurt a little longer, Nicolo thought as cocks stuffed his hole and mouth.

Yusuf was coming. 

There was a new game to see who could make Nicolo scream. They stopped their wagers after Nicolo managed to get an arm around their newest recruit and broke his neck. Now it was back to eight again. Possibly seven if the one he knifed didn’t survive the night. 

Seven. Eight. It still hurt when they...when they. 

Stop thinking about it.

Yusuf was coming.

Hel made Nicolo cum without touching his cock. 

The others congratulated Hel, patted Nicolo’s still cumming cock and stood around to see if they can get Nicolo to do the same for them. 

They couldn’t. But Nicolo didn’t care how many times they tried. He didn’t care Hel was able to, again and again, showing off Nicolo and his cum covered front like a pet. 

He didn’t care he couldn’t feel his lower body anymore. 

A bit longer, Nicolo thought as his mouth was pried open and his ass was yanked up. 

Yusuf was coming, Nicolo thought as they stuffed him too much and tore his insides. 

It’ll only hurt a little longer. 

Yusuf was coming. 

They raided two more villages.

It hurt. Bound and used, Nicolo couldn’t do anything but watched silently raging as they burned down a village. They didn’t take survivors for their fun. They left no one alive. No need with Nicolo’s abused ass to keep their cocks warm at night.

He fought them. Took a dagger to two. Now there are only six left hurting him. They bent him over in the ruins of the villages and piston into him until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. They stopped, hauled him back to camp. Nicolo’s cracked tailbone healed while he was passed around. 

Yusuf...Yusuf...

Hel’s dry cock pushed in while he slept curled up nude on the ground, still dripping cum from—he lost track whose cock his ass was to keep warm tonight. 

‘Still tight,’ Hel grunted as his cock got stuck again. He pushed through the old crusted mess, groaning in satisfaction when Nicolo’s body instinctively clenched. 

‘I’m keeping you,’ Hel panted as he fucked, finding Nicolo’s prostate again. He slapped a hand on Nicolo’s stomach, squeezing the area swollen with too much cum. 

‘They’ll get others in the next raid. I’m keeping you.’

Nicolo said nothing, his body swaying from Hel’s possessive thrusts. He cum obediently. Nicolo closed his eyes, his raw throat working.

Hel didn’t need to touch him. And a tiny voice in the back of his mind wondered if Yusuf would after this. 

Was Yusuf coming?

The village was burning. Nicolo tried to stop them despite his unsteady legs and nudity. He stole one of their swords. He was able to cut down two of the horses, killed Thed, his cum and piss still drying inside his ass. 

Some escaped, but not everyone. The village burned anyway.

The bandits raged, buried Thed but not before raping Nicolo’s ass with the bloodied hilt of Thed’s sword. They used all their swords. They wouldn’t stop. They wouldn’t.

He could feel his soul shriveling more as he cum untouched, his hole yawning to fit cocks, his mouth slack trying to fit cocks.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t scream. He—He couldn’t. He gasped, trying to tell himself it’ll be over. It’ll stop hurting soon. Yu—Someone was coming. Someone was coming. 

Please.

Hel’s thick cock was a welcome relief after the others. Nicolo mewled weakly but clamped his lips together immediately. He wasn’t supposed to say anything. He just couldn’t remember why. 

But Hel heard and he growled as he fucked but it was just Hel’s cock making him bleed. 

Nicolo rocked on his hands and knees, quietly panting as the huge cock moved inside him like it belonged. 

Maybe it did. He wasn’t sure. The constant stretch made his belly hurt and his hole was getting too loose to keep Hel’s cum in. Hel didn’t like that. He fucked into Nicolo with Ges during dinner and made Nicolo sleep trapped between them, his insides gurgling from trying to keep the cum in. In the morning, Nicolo was unbearably tight and it was just Hel only again.

When it was just Hel, it wasn’t bad. Hel’s thick cock always made him cum. Hel’s cum in his ass kept him warm at nights if they didn’t let him lay closer to the campfire.

‘It’s still tight sometimes,’ someone not Hel complained. He squatted down in front of Nicolo and snapped his fingers in front of him. He cackled. It didn’t sound nice. ‘Rest of it doesn’t look like it.’ 

Nicolo only panted, huffed as Hel continued to plow into Nicolo. 

‘Oh, oh, Uhn, uhn,’ Nicolo moaned, his sore stuffed ass bobbing along with Hel’s thrusts. 

‘I’m not looking for a wife,’ Hel grunted, ‘Just a hole.’

Nicolo whined in his throat as Hel’s cock twitched but did not fill his rectum with his warm cum.

‘You should share, Hel,’ the not Hel man murmured. A long drooling cock tapped Nicolo’s mouth. 

‘Open your mouth,’ Hel ordered, groaning as he at last cummed into Nicolo. Nicolo’s hole burned as it struggled to swallow all of Hel’s seed. There was so much.

Nicolo opened his mouth, his tongue hanging out and felt the long bumpy cock worked in deep. He know this dick. It was Keb’s. 

Nicolo stayed on his hands and knees, his eyes seeing the burning village past Keb. He felt something weeping inside him but he couldn’t remember what his grief was for. 

Nicolo’s hips swayed as Hel spread his cheeks wide. Oh, Hel was sharing today. He hoped it was only Hel’s cock he has to warm tonight. Hel’s cock hurt less when it’s just him. 

‘Good bitch,’ Mab cooed, patting Nicolo’s cock. ‘We’ll untie that strap tonight and let you play with your dick later.’

Nicolo quietly huffed and tipped his ass higher. The first stroke drove him into Keb’s hairy crotch. It smelled.

It’s starting to hurt again. Mab was drunk and angry he couldn’t capture a survivor. His thrusts were sloppy and he shot more piss than cum. But Nicolo took it, his body tugged back and forth between the two cocks. 

Nicolo didn’t listen as the men around him praised what a good toy it was. And how much they want to try to fit that third cock in. They kept trying. Nicolo kept bleeding so they stopped because they wanted Nicolo to last. 

It hurt. It hurt. And it’s going to hurt more later. 

A little longer. Someone’s coming. He just can’t remember who. 

He made Hel angry. His hole couldn’t keep Hel’s cum and piss in. His bowels erupted and he curled in the dirt mewling as his hole drooled feces out along with everything Hel gave him.

Hel gave him to Mab for the rest of the week how ever long it was. He wasn’t sure what day it was. 

He didn’t speak as Mab gleefully pushed objects in before fucking him. There was a reason why he mustn’t speak.

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, he cried in his head as he watched Hel walk away. Mab didn’t hear him, pounding so hard his shoulders dislocated and he fell forward on his face. He stared at Hel’s bulking back, hiccuping as Mab continued to piston deep.

He cum because he was supposed to. He cleaned off Mab’s soiled cock with his mouth because he was supposed to. He curled up with the cocks in him but it was supposed to be Hel’s.

He hoped Hel will come back.

The fallen tree scrubbed hard into his stomach as Amit thrust wildly into his ass. He was drunk, high on the riches the group found after the village burned. They celebrated by guzzling wine, fucked him with the emptied bottles and then having their turns with him.

‘Shit, he is tighter than before,’ Amit groaned, his pace growing erratic as he raced to cum. There was a bet on who would overstuff his hole the most. Amit cummed twice. He ignored his shaking and just continued pushing his cock past the tight ring.

He laid over the log glassy eyed, cum and saliva spilling out of his numb lips. The men didn’t realize they broke two of his back teeth trying to force his mouth wide enough to gobble two cocks. They didn’t notice the teeth grew back.

The men remarked how despite the blood and cum, his hole was still as tight as before. His hole yawned around cocks, snapping snug on thick lengths ramming repeatedly with the determination to loosen him up. He kept healing. They kept hurting.

He rocked bonelessly over the log. His hole was locked with Amit’s cock because his healing fixed his hole’s elasticity. All he has strength left for though was taking their cocks. 

He wondered when Hel was returning. Hel went with the others to sell their spoils. Hel said he was bringing back friends. Hel said they would like his hole. 

A hand went around to jerk him off. They liked to make him cum. They cheered him on as his cock was pulled. They rewarded him by each fucking and then pissing into his ass while crushing his face into a puddle of his cum. He tried to cum like they wanted. It’s been hard lately. It hurt.

They discovered they liked how he flailed around a fist wrist deep in his ass.

‘Want to get my fist in deeper today,’ Ges groaned as he stood behind Amit to wait his turn. ‘Hel bet I wouldn’t get in past my elbow.’

‘You might. Your arms are like twigs. Your dick is thicker.’ Amit laughed. 

He whined in his throat. He didn’t like Ges. Hel said Ges cheated him out of his share of the spoils before. 

‘I will bet half way up your arm,’ Amit panted. He gripped him by the hips and piston harder.

‘If I can get it looser for you,” Amit gasped as he completed. He slipped out and patted his ass. “At least I got it all slicked up for you.’ 

Amit slipped a thumb into his hole to dam up the cum leaking out.

‘I’ll get it up to my elbow,’ Ges swore. He pulled at his ears. ‘What you think, bitch? Huh? Finally get something bigger in your wet hole?’

He stared blankly past Ges. He felt numb and agony. It didn’t make sense. Where was Hel? Hel let him cum. Amit didn’t.

Ges patted his cheek. 

‘Looking forward to getting my fist in you,’ Ges jeered.

‘A shame you will no longer have the arms,’ a voice snarled.

A man stepped out of the trees in front of the log. Amit and Ges staggered back, their pants hanging off their knees. 

He watched dully as the man in the headdress and robes whipped out a strange curved sword and a familiar long one. 

Ges died first. Good, Hel didn’t like him. 

Amit shrieked as the curved blade slashed across. His cock plopped down. Then him and his head in different directions.

He watched blearily as the man dropped both swords by the log. He dutifully dropped his head and weakly spread his legs. And waited.

A soft choked off noise made him look up.

The man has removed his headdress and the scarf around him. He was thin. He has a beard. He has brown eyes. He was crying.

‘Hayati,’ the man said in a sorrowful voice. ‘I came back for you. I’ve searched so long. Forgive me.’

He wasn’t sure why this man was crying. He hoped this man will let him cum after he was finished. Amit didn’t but now he’s dead.

A hand cupped the back of his head. Oh. He obediently opened his mouth.

The scarf that was around the man’s face dropped over his ass. It was soft against him, but the man will get upset when he discovers it dirtied by the cum leaking out of his hole.

The man murmured words he didn’t understand as he took off his outer robe and draped it over him. 

‘Why are you covering me?’ he asked, unable to help himself. ‘They will get stained after you fuck me.’

The man stared and stared at him. His eyes were the color of the earth, his skin as tanned as Hel. 

‘Nicolo,’ Yusuf croaked. He reached a hand and cupped his face.

He blinked. ‘I think I know that word,’ he said numbly. ‘Is that your name?’

The man pressed a fist to his mouth. Tears dribbled into his beard. This man was strange. He was always crying.

‘Yusuf,’ Yusuf rasped. He smiled funny, like he didn’t know how, but it was a nice smile. It made this Yusuf look like he couldn’t get angry even though Amit and Ges were dead behind them.

‘Yusuf,’ he repeated. ‘Why are you crying again?’ 

Yusuf shook his head. ‘No. You’re right. It isn’t the time for tears. We must go.’

Yusuf helped him off the log, but he was weeping again as he stared at his front.

‘You’re a strange man,’ he complained as he watched Yusuf retrieve the swords. ‘Will you not stop crying?’

Yusuf huffed a wet chuckle but he didn’t look like he thought anything was funny. Yusuf tugged his robe tight around him and tucked him close under his arm.

It was hard to walk, but Yusuf needn’t look upset as the mess in his ass dribbled down the back of his legs with each step.

‘I tighten up,’ he told Yusuf as he was helped to an unfamiliar horse. Perhaps this Yusuf wanted to fuck him during the ride. Hel stopped doing that. Hel said it was because his horse was dead because of him. He told Hel he was sorry and Hel fucked him so hard for days and forgave him.

‘I don’t know why but I always tighten up,’ he went on. ‘My hole will keep everything in soon.’ 

It felt strange to be talking so much to this man. Yusuf didn’t seem to mind, but he looked ready to weep into his beard again.

Yusuf helped him up on the horse, but for some reason, Yusuf climbed behind him but didn’t push him forward to hitch his ass up.

‘My hole is tight by now,’ he told Yusuf in case the man didn’t know, ‘I think you can fuck me if you wish.’

Yusuf seemed stunned by how quick it was. He abruptly hugged him from behind. Yusuf wrapped the robe tighter around him and muttered oddly about finding him clothes. That seemed wasteful.

He panicked when he realized Yusuf was preparing to ride off.

‘Wait,’ he blurted, ‘Hel is coming back.’

‘I know,’ Yusuf snarled against his back. ‘We will deal with him later.’

The horse whinnied when he jolted, his bare legs digging into the horse’s flanks.

‘But,’ he stammered, ‘I was supposed to keep his cock warm tonight.’

Yusuf wrapped an arm around his middle. Yusuf hushed him.

‘Do you trust me?’ Yusuf murmured. Yusuf’s hugs weren’t like the others. Yusuf didn’t want to fuck him either.

‘Should I?’ 

Yusuf hugged him tighter. ‘Yes. I came back for you. I’m not leaving you here.’

‘Oh...okay.’

Yusuf clicked at the horse and it trotted into the trees.

As they rode further away, something in his belly loosened. He wasn’t sure why. He felt Yusuf holding him carefully, his words melodious and soft. 

‘Yusuf...’ he murmured. ‘I think my name is this Nicolo you speak of.’

The shoulder of his robe was getting damp. This Yusuf likes to cry a lot.

‘Yes,’ Yusuf whispered, ‘Because Yusuf will always come back for his Nicolo even after death.’

Nicolo frowned to himself. ‘That doesn’t sound right. Dead is dead.’ He shivered. The robe around him wrapped tighter. It was strange to have clothes on.

‘Oh hayati,’ Yusuf murmured sadly. ‘Nicolo. Nicolo.’

‘Are you crying again?’ Nicolo asked suspiciously.

Yusuf scoffed wetly.

Nicolo hunched into the robe.

‘Yusuf came back for Nicolo,” Nicolo said out loud.

‘Yusuf came back for Nicolo,’ Yusuf repeated.

‘Why am I crying?’ Nicolo asked blankly. He felt his face was now wet.

Yusuf embraced Nicolo. 

Nicolo resigned to himself this strange situation with a constantly crying man, a name that felt familiar the more he hears it and having soft clothes around him. He was warm even without Hel’s cum.

‘I do not understand,’ Nicolo sighed.

‘You will.’ Yusuf sounded sad again.

‘Will you be fucking me later?’ Nicolo wondered.

‘No,’ Yusuf choked.

‘Okay.’ Nicolo felt Yusuf turn him so he could curl against Yusuf. He watched the trees past them. The horse didn’t gallop. 

‘Yusuf,’ Nicolo mumbled. ‘I don’t know why, but thank you for coming back for Nicolo.’

Another soft sob. Yusuf tucked Nicolo close. He kissed Nicolo’s head.

‘Always, hayati.’

Nicolo nodded sleepily and rested against Yusuf. He drifted to sleep, for once warm, and wondering what lies ahead with this Yusuf.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel focusing on Yusuf and Nicolo soon. Thank you TOG Kink meme for this prompt!


End file.
